Club Penguin: Backstories
by NotAGothChick
Summary: In this alternate universe fanfiction, you will discover the pasts of characters like Jet Pack Guy, Rookie, Gary, and so forth. Rated T for dark elements and probably some violence.
1. Jet Pack Guy: Part 1

**_Any Club Penguin stuff I write (including this, of course) is alternate universe, so the characters (and the world they live in) are very different. So, please don't complain about inaccuracies._**

**_This fanfiction is a collection of backstories. If there is a character you'd like me to focus on, please let me know!_**

**_Please point out grammar errors and such, but other than that please do NOT post any negative comments about the story. I know this isn't my best work, but I'd appreciate it if you were considerate towards my feelings. Thank you._**

* * *

Jet Pack Guy: Part 1

Some years ago, on a foreign island called Abarrane, there lived two penguins who ruled that island. They were known as Prince Elam and Queen Rachel, some of the last surviving members of the Kijani line. The couple was excited, for they now had a child! When the chick hatched from his egg, its father proudly declared that it was a boy. As Rachel cradled the little red chick in her arms, she began thinking of names for him.  
Thaddeus? No...Thomas? No, that's not it...Tobias? Toby for short? Hmmm...I like it!  
"Have you got a name picked out?" Elam asked.  
Rachel nodded.  
"Good," said Elam, "because the ceremony is starting!"  
Rachel quickly went to the balcony of the palace and looked down. Not too far beneath her stood a variety of creatures. Dogs, cats, wolves, lions, griffons, phoenix, and many more. She spotted her sister Tiffany and Tiffany's daughter Valerie as well. Rachel sighed quietly. The Kijani's and the Saber's were the only remaining penguins on the island. Then she realized something. Her nephew wasn't there.  
Of course Ahote wouldn't show up, she thought bitterly. He's been acting so strange, lately. I suppose it's because...  
Rachel's thinking was interrupted when she felt Elam place a flipper on her shoulder. She decided to ignore her nephew's absence for the time being.  
"Welcome, everyone!" Rachel said loudly enough for the crowd of animals to hear. "I am here to introduce you to your future prince. His name is Tobias!"  
The crowd cheered loudly, which woke the newborn. He didn't cry, but he seemed rather startled.  
"Don't worry," Rachel said softly. "I'm here."  
The crowd went "Awww..." as Tobias yawned.

* * *

Years later...  
"Bet you can't catch me, Valerie!" Tobias taunted playfully.  
"Bet I can!" Valerie replied with a giggle. "Come on, Toby! You know I'm faster than you."  
"I know," said Tobias, "but someday I'll beat you to that forest!"  
"And how do you intend to do that?" Valerie asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Tobias shrugged. "Maybe I'll find a way to fly," he said with a grin. "Race ya!" he added, suddenly taking off.  
Valerie laughed. "Hey, wait for me!" she shouted, speeding off after her cousin.  
The two were unaware of the young, red penguin who was watching them from behind a tree, like a wild animal watching his prey. For a young penguin, his intelligence was very unusually high, but he never let anyone know about that. It was better if no one knew of what he was capable of plotting. Or what he was about to do. As he watched his cousin, a smirk grew on his beak. He would soon take what was his.

* * *

"Hey, Toby!" came an unwelcome male voice.  
Tobias tried not to groan. "What is it, Ahote?"  
Ahote tried his best to look and sound horrified. "I saw something horrible just now!" he said. "It's something you need to see."  
Tobias wasn't sure he trusted his cousin, but judging from the look on Ahote's face, it had to be something bad. Nothing could scare Ahote unless it was something really scary.  
"Show me, then," said Tobias.  
"Follow me," Ahote said, turning his back to Tobias and walking away. As he heard Tobias following him, he smirked. This was going to be easier than he had thought.

* * *

"We're here!" Ahote announced, almost forgetting to sound worried. "It's inside."  
Tobias stared, wide-eyed. They were standing outside of the Prince's workshop, where he liked to go when he wasn't busy. Why would they be here? Unless...  
"Dad!" Tobias exclaimed, rushing into the workshop.  
Ahote followed him slowly, trying to hide his mean smile. Tobias screamed at the sight before him. His father lay motionless on the floor, badly beat up. A horseshoe lay next to him in the ground, covered in blood. Tobias realized with horror that someone had attacked his father.  
"Dad, get up!" Tobias exclaimed, kneeling down by the lifeless body on the floor.  
"He can't get up," Ahote said mockingly. "He's dead."  
Tobias stared up at him with wide eyes, which were filling with tears.  
"And I killed him," Ahote added with a cruel smile.  
Tobias couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ahote was usually sadistic, but a murderer?  
"Get away from me..." Tobias whimpered. He suddenly felt a sense of urgency and jumped to his feet. He kicked Ahote in the stomach and ran out of the door as fast as he could.  
The dock#! Tobias thought. I can get on a boat and escape!  
"Come here you!" an angry voice screamed behind him.  
Tobias ran faster than he ever had in his life, not caring that it would exhaust him. When he finally reached the dock, he ran past the boat manager and jumped onto a boat.  
"Untie the rope, Abisha!" Tobias exclaimed. "He's going to kill me!"  
"Who-" Abisha began, but was interrupted by an enraged scream.  
"Is that...Ahote?"  
"Yes!" said Tobias. "He killed my dad! Please, untie the rope!"  
Without hesitation, Abisha untied the boat, and Tobias turned on the engine. In no time, the boat began to speed away.  
"Bless you, Toby!" Abisha called after him. Then he turned to the approaching figure, an anger burning in his eyes.  
"Stop right there, Ahote!" he commanded.  
Ahote put his flippers on his hips. "Yeah?" he said rudely.  
"I've caught you red-flippered!" Abisha declared, grabbing Ahote's flipper tightly. Ahote struggled, but Abisha's grip was too strong.  
Dang it! Ahote thought bitterly.

* * *

As the motorboat continued its seemingly random course, Tobias broke down in sobs. His father was dead, and now it looked like he wouldn't be returning home anytime soon-if ever again.  
I knew Ahote wanted to be Prince, Tobias thought, but I never thought he'd take it this far.  
Whether Tobias sat there weeping for hours or days, he didn't know. But as he began to run out of sobs, he noticed an island ahead of him. He squinted, and he realized that there was penguins...hundreds, maybe thousands...waddling around this strange place. As he drew closer, he could see them talking, laughing, having a good time. They seemed so...friendly.  
I guess I'll stay here, Tobias thought. At least until I can go back home...if I ever can. But...with my father gone...  
Tobias began to cry again, then he heard thunder. He looked up and saw storm clouds gathering in the sky. As lightning flashed, and the rain began to pour, the penguins on the island began to run for shelter. Tobias wrapped his flippers around himself and shivered, not just from the cold, but from the terror of being all alone in the middle of a raging storm.

* * *

A middle-aged penguin with blue feathers stood near his latest contraption, admiring his work. It was his new and improved version of the motor boat: the Boat 3000.  
"Agent G!" a computerized voice called.  
Startled, G turned towards the screen behind him. "Yes, Director?" he replied.  
The voice continued, never leaving any hints as to whether it was male or female. "I have spotted a boat lost in the ocean. It is storming, and whoever is on that boat could get lost, even hurt. You're the only one still here, so I need you to go and rescue the poor fellow."  
"Yes, Sir!" G replied. He turned back to the Boat 3000.  
"Time to test you out," he said with a grin.

* * *

The Boat 3000 was working even better than G had expected. Even in this wretched storm, he could steer it quite well. Then, he saw what he was looking for just ahead. A small motor boat was being tossed around by the waves. This boat didn't look like any he'd ever seen, however. It was painted green, blue, and purple, and had a paw print on the front. It certainly wasn't from Club Penguin. He took off his soaked glasses and squinted. "Abarrane" was printed on the boat.  
What's an Abarranian doing in Club Penguin? he wondered as he drove towards the boat.  
"Is anyone there?" he called.

* * *

Tobias gasped. Someone had found him!  
"I'm here!" he shouted as loud as he could.  
Just then, a strange-looking motor boat came into view. It was white and had huge, red engines strapped to it. "Gary the Gadget Guy" was printed on the side. The driver of the boat was a grown penguin with blue feathers. He wore a white lab coat. His eyes were very small, more like two little black dots on his face. In his flipper he held a pair of glasses with small, round lenses.  
"I'm coming!" the strange penguin called, driving quickly towards Tobias. Then he stood carefully and cautiously waddled to the front of his boat.  
"You need to jump!" the older penguin said.  
Tobias wasn't sure this was safe, but he didn't have any better ideas, so he went to the front of his boat and took his leap of faith. He soon found himself being taken back to shore, the older penguin wrapping a flipper around him.


	2. Jet Pack Guy: Part 2

When the two penguins arrived on the island, they did not waste any time getting shelter in a nearby Phoning Facility.  
"Thanks for saving me, Sir," Tobias said, giving a little smile.  
"You're very welcome," the older penguin said warmly. "You may call me G."  
Tobias found this name a bit strange, but he shrugged it off. "I'm Tobias," he said, "but most call me Toby."  
"Pleased to meet you, Toby," G replied. "Now, I noticed that you have the looks of an Abarranian. Am I correct in guessing that that is your nationality?"  
"Um...yeah..." Toby replied, starting to feel a bit uneasy. Why did G want to know about his homeland? And why did he know about Abarrane if the Abarranians didn't seem to acknowledge the existence of this island?  
"I am very interested in hearing about your homeland," said G. "Our knowledge of it here on Club Penguin is very limited."  
"Club Penguin?"  
"Club Penguin is the name of the island we are on," G explained. "What supposedly happened was, a group of penguins were searching for a new home, because their old one had been destroyed. They were split into two groups. A storm came one day, and one group was blown off course. One group came here to what is now Club Penguin, and the other found your home. The two groups were able to communicate with one another, since the two islands were very close by each other, but as time went by they became more and more distant. Now, we don't seem to know each other at all."  
"Wow..." was all Tobias could say. He had heard this story before, but not in this much detail.  
"So, what brings you to this island?" G asked.  
Tobias gulped. This was the question he had been dreading. While the incident hadn't been his fault in any way, he still wasn't sure if he could trust anyone.  
"Is something wrong?" G asked.  
Tobias looked up. G had a very genuinely concerned expression on his face. Tobias wasn't sure why, but somehow he felt he could trust this man. So he took a deep breath, and he poured out his story, down to every last detail. When he was finished, he realized that he had tears running down his cheeks. He brushed them away quickly, hoping G hadn't noticed. The expression on G's face was one of kindness and deep sorrow.  
"Oh, you poor boy..." he said, hurt evident in his voice. "Nobody should have to go through something like this, especially a nice boy like you."  
Tobias began to sob, but not just from sadness. Those kind words were the most wonderful thing he had heard today. He knew then and there that G was someone he could trust. This man obviously cared very deeply for him.  
"I-I just don't know what to do..." Tobias said, clutching G's arm.  
G gave him a reassuring squeeze. "I promise you, I will do what I can to set things right," he said. "In the meantime, I will see to it that you are safe and sound. If your cousin were to find and set foot in Club Penguin, he will be captured immediately."  
Tobias sniffed. "Really?" he asked, a glimmer of hope sparkling in his tired eyes. Maybe he would get to see his family again!  
G smiled kindly. "Come with me," he said.  
Tobias held onto G's flipper and followed him as he walked over to nearby door. The door instantly went up, granting entrance into a strange, vertical tunnel-like area. The two stood on a round platform as there was a bright flash of light. When the light died down, the door opened again, and they entered into a large room. There was a table with many chairs around it, in front of a big screen. There were very advanced-looking computers on either side of the room.  
"Where are we?" Tobias asked.  
"Can you keep a secret, Toby?" G asked with a wink.  
"Sure!" Tobias replied.  
"This is the Headquarters of the Elite Penguin Force!"  
"Are you a..." Tobias tried to remember the term he had learned from Valerie a while back. "...secret agent?"  
"Indeed we are," a distorted voice suddenly said.  
Tobias turned his head towards the large screen and saw a shadowy penguin on it.  
"Greetings, Agent G," the voice said. "And greetings to you, Toby. I heard you two talking when you came in."  
"I shall brief you on the situation, Director," G said. He turned to Tobias. "Please make yourself comfortable."  
Tobias nodded and found himself a seat at the large table. As G began to speak with the figure on the screen, he realized how exhausted he was. His eyelids grew heavy, and he soon drifted to sleep, his head resting on the table.


End file.
